Guru Guru TaKun
by nanabe
Summary: Taro Misaki is turning another year older! Let us now reminisce on how this soccer superstar spends a normal day in a dormitory filled with anomalous people aka teammates.


**Guru Guru Ta-Kun**

**By: silver gem yuki**

**Summary:** Taro Misaki is turning another year older! Let us now reminisce on how this soccer superstar spends a normal day in a dormitory filled with anomalous people aka teammates.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Captain Tsubasa, everybody knows that so how come I have to keep repeating myself? Oh, Krizzie belongs to Krizzie, and Kaede belongs to Light Sorceress. There. I've said my piece, no suing.

**Me: **Konnichiwa, people! I am back from the dead with a new fic dedicated to today's birthday boy! Happy birthday, Misaki-kun!

**Taro:** Yehey!! Birthday cake!

**Me:** Yehey sugar!!!

**Izawa: **Okay. Things just keep getting weird here in this dorm. Why can't anybody be normal?!

**Me:** That's what makes this dorm so special! Anyway, here's a trivia about today's birthday boy! Did you know that his birthday is on May 5?

**Genzo:** God! If we didn't know that, we wouldn't be celebrating it now!

**Tsubasa:** Anyway! Before we continue with this argument, here's the story!

**Aoi: **Wahh!! Tsubasa stole my line!

**Guru Guru Ta-Kun**

**By: silver gem yuki**

**A one-shot dedicated to Taro Misaki**

A pair of brown eyes stared up at a bright blue ceiling. He didn't know why, but today just seems different.

A little too different.

But knowing that he lives at the Nankatsu High Dorm, everyday was different. There wasn't a day that passed that even touched the word normal. If it as normal, it was weird.

Everything was quiet- no sounds of clashing plates, heated arguments, screaming managers, a ball hitting the goal post- nothing.

_I must be dreaming._

Taro Misaki pinched himself on his right arm until it hurt. He opened his eyes again. No sound reached his ears. _Why is everything so quiet…? It's freaking me out._

He jumped off his bed and did his usual morning rituals. _Now this is just freaky. Usually by now, Sanae's screaming her head off at Ishizaki for eating all the rice balls._

He slowly opened the crimson door leading to the second floor hallway. He stopped slightly to listen for footsteps. Nothing. He continued to open it and slipped out of his room. The window beside his room let the fresh morning in. He could smell the scent of the morning air, together with the combination of the dampness of the morning dew and the flowery scent of the orchids Sanae placed on the tree next to the dorm.

He walked down the hallway, all the while looking occasionally at the doors that lined the corridor. He went down the stairs, and found that no one was at the living room. The only thing that was out of order was the newspapers placed neatly on the coffee table near the sofa.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong. The newspapers aren't supposed to be arranged neatly in a pile like that. Could it be that…?" Taro didn't even want to think about the possibility.

"Oh my goodness! The world's being invaded by Griffon and he started destroying the past so Tsubasa and the others never even existed! He's about to erase the whole course of humanity!!"

He heard a soft thud behind him. He slowly turned his head, not wanting to know what that was.

Behind him, Anna Kobayakawa was laughing her head off. "All right! You've played too much Dark Chronicle!! Hahaha!!"

"Anna-san? You're still here? Then Griffon mustn't have erased your ancestors yet! And mine as well!" Taro said when he realized it wasn't a monster sent by Griffon.

"Gawd! Get a life, Misaki! That's not what happened. You haven't been looking at the clock, haven't you?" Anna replied with a bit of sarcasm.

Taro looked at the grandfather clock Genzo brought back from his trip to Germany. It read 6:00 AM.

"I guess I woke up 2 hours earlier, eh?" Taro said with a sheepish grin.

"You should be thankful. The craziness doesn't start until 7." Anna said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Taro followed her.

"Good morning!" greeted a hyperactive Kaede.

"You're also awake at this time, Kaede-san?" Taro asked the black-haired girl.

"Not usually. I just wake up at around 10 or something…" Kaede said as she looked up thoughtfully with a hand at the back of her head. "But today's a special day! I want to make sure I get it from the start of the day till the end!" Kaede brought out a portable video camera.

"Really? What's the occasion?" Taro asked with a smile.

Anna and Kaede looked at each other and blinked. They laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Taro asked, completely lost.

"You'll know soon enough."Kaede said with a hint of mysteriousness. Taro just pouted.

They heard a rumbling sound from upstairs. "Oh no…" Anna said with a sweat drop.

A stream of curses was suddenly heard. They knew what was coming.

"Izawa-kun and Genzo-kun are awake." Kaede sighed.

"BREAKFAST!!!!" Izawa's scream can be heard all over the dorm.

"Izawa's not his… _'normal'_ self…" Taro said as he saw Izawa jumping from the highest step of the stairs with a silly grin on his face.

"This is how he is every morning. I'm surprised you could sleep through all that." Anna said when she saw Izawa landing, then rolling towards them like a rock.

Izawa suddenly stood up wobbly, the silly grin still on his face. "What's for breakfast?!"

Anna sighed. "Pancakes."

Izawa suddenly jumped with joy and stood up on the table with a striking position. "The perfect source for sugar during breakfast!"

Taro sweat dropped. "I wonder why he doesn't use all of that energy during practice…"

"He probably burned it all up by practice time. After all, sugar just gives you adrenaline rush for a short time." Krizzie Kurisaki answered, standing by the kitchen door.

"Good morning, Krizzie-chan!!" Kaede greeted with much enthusiasm.

"Mornin' too, Kaede." Krizzie said as she headed for the sink.

"GET BACK HERE IZAWA!" Genzo's scream could be heard around town. Anna sweat dropped.

Genzo appeared at the kitchen door, just as Izawa hid at the closet below the china cabinet. _What could Genzo be screaming at, this early in the morning?_ Taro thought.

All he had to do was look at his wet shirt. Taro's eyes narrowed and a sweat drop formed at the side of his head. _Could that possibly be…?_

Taro didn't want to think of the possibility.

"Anna-san… what's …?" Taro didn't have the courage to finish his sentence.

"Izawa's drool." Anna sighed before returning to flip the pancake.

"OMFG!" Anna cursed when she saw the pancake shrivel down to a black crisp.

"Hey, Taro! Did you see Izawa anywhere?!" The keeper asked the young midfielder.

Taro pointed with dotted eyes at the cabinet below the china closet.

Genzo pulled it open, and out came a grinning Izawa.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you want to eat or go to the CR, go by yourself!? Don't slobber on my shirt, got it?!" Genzo screamed at Izawa who now looked like a cat.

Izawa meowed.

"Damn you." Genzo cursed as he hung his head and a sweat drop formed on his head.

Genzo returned to his room, and came back down wearing a new shirt. "Where's Sanae?"

"Still sleeping." Krizzie replied, who was now at the living room reading the newspaper which was now cluttered at the coffee table.

Kaede was now flipping the pancakes. Anna was filming the whole thing.

"Hey, Kakutama! Take care of this shirt, will ya?" Genzo said as he extended the shirt towards her.

"No way am I going to touch Izawa's saliva." Kaede replied.

"Kobayakawa?!"

"Take care of it yourself." Anna replied with narrowed eyes.

"I hate you." Genzo said as he went to the laundry room.

"We hate you too." Kaede and Anna replied simultaneously.

Izawa meowed as he sat beside Taro's feet, rubbing his head against Taro's pajamas." Uh… nice kitty…?"

Izawa looked up at him with pleading eyes. Taro sweatdropped. "What could you possibly want?"

"Scratch his head. Like a cat." Krizzie replied, taking a sip of coffee that she prepared earlier.

Taro did as he was told, and Izawa started purring. "Is this how crazy everything is at morning?"

"Trust me, that's not even half of it." Kaede said.

They heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. "Great! Tsubasa's up!" Anna said.

"Huh?" Taro was clearly lost. He wasn't used to this morning madness.

Tsubasa appeared at the kitchen door, and Izawa came running right at him. Izawa jumped onto Tsubasa's ams. "Nice kity! Nice kitty!" Tsubasa started scratching Izawa's head like a cat.

Tsubasa sat on a chair, and Izawa curled up right at his feet.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-kun." Taro greeted. "Morning to you too, Taro-kun. What are you doing up this early?" Tsubasa replied.

"I guess you could say I got up at the wrong time." Taro said as he sat on the chair beside Tsubasa. Izawa growled and started meowing angrily. Taro got up out of sheer fright and a sweatdrop formed behind his head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that whenever Tsubasa's around, Izawa doesn't want anyone near him. Tsubasa's the only who can feed him." Anna said as she placed the plates on the table.

Taro's eyes dotted about what was happening. _Could all of this be true?_

Taro didn't even want to think about what was happening. First, a normal surrounding, then a hyperactive Izawa, a cursing Genzo (well, I guess that's normal…), a cat-loving Tsubasa, and then a calm Krizzie? _Then that concludes it! I am merely dreaming about something that might happen before breakfast! This is just plain crazy!!!!_ Taro pinched himself again. He can feel the pain. _Then this must mean that… this is reality?!_

Taro opened his eyes to see Sanae entering the premises. She glared at Izawa. Izawa ran back at Taro's feet, cowering behind Taro's legs.

"God! I'm losing it!!" Taro said as he placed his hands on the side of his head.

"This is a new record. The craziness usually starts at 7. Now it started at 6:15! We should definitely do this more often." Anna said as she checked the wall clock hanging above the window.

"It's all right Taro… either you get used to all of this or just sleep through it." Sanae said as a smile appeared on her lips after saying her greetings.

"**Time won't flow, everyone knows  
When the pain fades away  
And dreams won't die, with tears in our eyes  
You've got to hold your head up HIGH!!!!**"

Taro winced when he heard the sound of that high-pitched voice. "Oh God! Don't tell me that was…?"

"…Teppei." Anna finished for him.

Taro nearly collapsed from the high-pitched voice. "I think I'm thankful I'm a sound sleeper."

"You better be."

The sounds of loud footsteps against wood greeted their ears. The annoying sound of footsteps was much more amusing to listen at than an off-key voice, thank you very much.

Izawa suddenly stood up all wobbly with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Pancakes done yet?!"

Kaede sighed. "No, and they won't be for another ten minutes."

"That's okay!" Izawa said and returned to cat-boy. He crawled towards the now- confused Taro Misaki, who is still standing in his little corner of the room. Izawa rubbed his head against his legs. Taro immediately noticed this and gave him a warm, soft smile before scratching his head. Izawa purred in delight, and an enraptured face appeared on Izawa's whiskered look.

"Gawd! Taro's losing it!" Genzo shouted after opening the door and seeing the scene.

"What a cute little cat you are! Who's a cute little cat? You are!" Taro cooed to the now-happy Izawa.

"Quick! Kobayakawa! Get the chloroform before any more of this crazy madness gets into his head!" The keeper shouted.

"You're not going to drug him… are you?" Anna asked in a rather worried voice.

"He's one of the few remaining who's untouched and protected from this morning madness. We must maintain the balance!" The keeper said as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

"Well, you won't find it there. I had to hide it from Izawa; otherwise he'll spill it all over the place again." Krizzie said as she read from the newspaper.

"Then we have no choice! Is Ken awake?" The now-pissed off keeper asked.

"Naturally. That guy never eats and sleeps. You'll probably find him at the backyard, doing his whole 'yoga' (complete with hand reactions) thingy." Kaede replied.

The keeper rushed out of the dorm as Taro, Izawa and Tsubasa looked like a bunch of complete total idiots.

After a few seconds, Genzo came rushing in with Ken right behind him. Genzo explained the situation, and Ken listened very carefully at his story.

"Render unconscious? Is that what you want?" Ken asked as he positioned his hand in front of his face.

"Hell, yeah!" Genzo screamed right back at him.

Ken was about to hit Taro at the back of his neck when Izawa suddenly purred angrily and bit him on his hand. "WTF-?!"

Ken started screaming all over the dorm, in the process waking everybody up. "Oh God! I hope this guy doesn't have rabies!"

"Well then, we **ARE** warm-blooded mammals… and Izawa does have something wrong with his central nervous system… maybe there's a high possibility that Izawa has it." Krizzie said as she took another sip from her coffee, still not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"Please don't say that." Ken said as they took a break from running around.

Taro looked at all of them with a dazed look in his eyes. He then fainted.

"Ha! We succeeded in rendering the boy unconscious!" Genzo said triumphantly.

--

A pair of brown eyes fluttered open. They blinked. Once. Twice. Nothing seems to have changed. The outside world seems so noisy, so… full of life. A pair of hands rubbed those bronze eyes. He had been dreaming. A freaky nightmare. _But there is a possibility it happened…_

Taro Misaki shook his head. Nothing THAT crazy could ever happen… right…?

Taro opened his crimson door that led to the outside world. Hikaru Matsuyama greeted him.

"Good afternoon too… wait a minute! Good afternoon…?" Taro looked at the wall clock directly above Matsuyama's head. It read 1:00 PM.

"God! I'm 3 hours late for practice!" Taro said and rushed back to his room, took a quick shower, put on his practice clothes and rushed down the stairs.

Matsuyama blinked. Once. Twice. "What's his problem?" Matsuyama thought out loudly before continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Doesn't he even know today's his birthday so the coach cancelled practice for the day?"

--

Taro Misaki reached the last step of the stairs. He was about to open the door to the front yard when he heard a rumbling sound from his stomach. He sweatdroppped. _Now isn't exactly the best time for eating. I'm running late! 3 hours late!_

The grumbling continued to grow louder. "Well, I did miss breakfast, the most important meal of the day… and lunch, for that matter…"

He made up his mind. "It won't hurt to eat, right? After all, how can I practice on an empty stomach?"

He made his way to the kitchen door. "Did Anna-san reserve some food or me? Or do I need to cook my own?" He twisted the doorknob.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TARO MISAKI!!!"**

Those were the first words that greeted him. He stood with dotted eyes at the door, looking at the scene right before him.

All of his teammates and old friends were standing around the table, all wearing party hats, as Tsubasa and Genzo brought in the 3-layered cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Taro!' written on it with blue icing. Everybody was wearing a smile on their face, and all eyes were on him.

Taro blinked. Once. Twice. He started crying.

Tsubasa began to worry. Was there a possibility that Taro didn't like their surprise?

"Thank you guys! You're the best!" Taro suddenly smiled.

"And to mark that you turned another year older, I decided to treat everyone to the amusement park." Genzo said proudly.

Taro nodded in agreement. His stomach growled like an angry tiger. He felt his face heating up. Everyone looked at him with dotted eyes.

"But first, something to eat!" Taro said with a sheepish grin on his face.

--

"Let's go to the Horror House!" Krizzie exclaimed and grabbed Izawa's arm.

"Hey!" Izawa shouted as the longhaired girl was dragging him.

"Wait up!" Anna shouted and followed them.

"I wanna ride the Cyclone Loop!" Jito said and grabbed Sano by the hand.

"I agree!" Sano replied and walked side by side with Jito.

Masao, Kazuo, Hyuga and Nitta followed them.

"I wanna go to the Ferris Wheel!" Sanae exclaimed and grabbed Tsubasa.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Bas said in a goaded tone as she followed Sanae.

They were followed by Jun, Yayoi, Matsuyama and Yoshiko.

"I like the Merry-Go-Round!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Ken replied and everyone that was left followed them.

After a few hours of non-stop riding, screams of terror (courtesy of Izawa), shrieks of thrill and enjoyment, they ended their day with a fireworks display paid for by Genzo Wakabayashi.

They all returned home safely, and some even started sleeping at the bus on the way home.

_All in all, it was a fun birthday. I hope that whatever happened in my weird dream never does happen every morning while I'm asleep._

"So, why did you faint earlier this morning, huh, Taro-kun?" Tsubasa asked with his curious eyes looking at him.

A chill ran down Taro's spine. _Then it was true!_

And he fainted yet again.

**-OWARI-**

God, I suck at writing comedies. I hate myself. Oh well. If you are a true fan of Captain Tsubasa and a loyal supporter of Taro Misaki, then you will leave a review, right…?

Oh. NO FLAMES ACCEPTED.

Anyway, here are some terms you may not be familiar with:

**Guru Guru Ta-Kun**

Yes, the title itself. 'Twirl Twirl Ta-Kun' is the true translation of the title. _Guru guru_ means to spin, twirl, or basically go round and round. I decided to make this the title because after all, this story is suppose to be on how he lives life day-by-day. Apparently, the part of them celebrating his birthday is not what you see everyday. What I'm referring to here is how the usual morning craziness just keeps repeating itself, as pointed out by some lines here. If you still didn't understand, please feel free to PM me. I will try to reply as soon as I possibly can. Oh, _Ta-Kun_ here refers to Taro, a short version of his name.

**You've been playing too much Dark Chronicle!**

** Oh my goodness! The world's being invaded by Griffon and he started destroying the past so Tsubasa and the others never even existed! He's about to erase the whole course of humanity!!**

I actually based this on the PS2 game, Dark Chronicle or Dark Cloud 2, a game my sister and I still haven't finished due to lack of health items. Actually, what Taro said here is the main theme of the game. Dark Element took control over Griffon, a humanoid bunny (yes, bunny), because of his deep hatred to for human beings. So, the main characters, Monica and Maximilian, must stop him from erasing the whole course of humanity by travelling back in time through Ixion, a train that can travel through time and space. They successfully beat Griffon (it depends on how you fight him) but now they have to face an even greater rival: Dark Element. And the story goes on, yadda yadda yadda….

So, in summary, Dark Chronicle is a sci-fi game (in a cute kind of way) that deals with a humanoid bunny and the opposite of the light element aka darkness who try to rid the world of humans by gaining the three Atlamilia(sp?) and gaining total power over the Star of Oblivion, a star created by the ancients long ago that can destroy the world. Monica and Maximilian have the 2 Atlamilia(sp?), but was stolen by Dark Element. The only part we couldn't finish here is the part where we have to race against time and beating up bosses along the way to stop the Star of Oblivion from obliterating the world.

All right. I've crapped out enough of Dark Chronicle. Heh. I really like the game. If you have any questions, please file them to my servant, Genzo Wakabayashi. He will gladly accept your comments and requests.

**Genzo:** Hey!


End file.
